Aliquam Memories
by Divine Protector of Unicorns
Summary: Potter is dead, the Order of the Phoenix is in ashes, and Hogwarts has fallen. Bury the dead, mourn your lost and surrender yourselves to Lord Voldemort. Those who resist will be killed. This is not a happy story.
1. Chapter 1

Potter is dead, the Order of the Phoenix is in ashes, and Hogwarts has fallen. Bury the dead, mourn your lost and surrender yourselves to Lord Voldemort. Those who resist will be killed.

Hermione Granger was in the midst of a raid gone-wrong when she discovered the fact that 'Potter's Army" had a traitor. As the leader of the small but growing resistance group, her duty was to find them and eliminate them.

Draco Malfoy was presumed dead by the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts. Though four years had passed since Voldemort's "tyranny", he continued to stay in hiding. When he stumbled upon grave information, he acknowledged the subtle, yet ongoing war was still larger then himself. With a weary conscious, he went back to England for the first time in years.

And so they met.

**It's pretty short, but I like it like this. If you don't like the story, then piss off and go find some other boring, stupid dramonie story. I really don't give a shit. To those that like this weird introduction, I hope you carry on reading and I really hope you continue reading. **

**I am also currently writing another story and so, it's hard for me to update and stuff. **

**This is dedicated to ****Blackcat8539****. I really hope you like this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, death is inevitable.

The first kill shocks you. It crawls through your veins faster than the _cruciatus curse_, forgetting any pleasantries that may have existed prior to the corpse you left without a grave. All your nights are spent relieving that moment and the way he crumpled before you like a paper doll. No blood, only emptiness. Sleeping draughts are nothing.

But, as if riding a bike – it suddenly becomes easier.

You avoid the dark shadows under their eyes, the shaking wands aimed at your heart, the whisper of '_avada-' _stuck to the tip of their tongue in a sick form of worship…. You don't stick around to see the funeral. Running is necessary; cowards don't exist in this hell. Only you.

Nightmares stay, but stick to your bed like comfortable ghosts.

These thoughts haunted Hermione Granger, as she ducked beneath the tables and shot curse after curse at Lucius Malfoy's chest.

Infiltrating Malfoy Manor had been a shit plan to start with. This was not one of her greatest moments.

"Give up Granger." He spoke in a low drawl, his cold eyes flickering to boredom as the table hiding her was flung across the room with a wordless spell. "At this point, you should consider my will to kill you now-" Pausing to restrain her and mutter a quick 'silencio' he gave her the signature Malfoy glare as he accio'd her wand, tossing it on the floor beside him. "- consider it a gift".

She struggled in the invisible bonds, her unruly curls falling in front of her face as a single, unwanted tear sunk down her cheek.

Leaning closer, Lucius bent down to meet her eyes. His pale hand reached for her, brushing stray strands of her bushy mane away from her eyes. "Who am I trying to fool?" He spoke in one breath – a warm and repulsive scent that made Hermione shiver in revulsion. "I would love to hear this mudblood scream"

Hermione's expression twisted at his cruel words, and she leaned forward, spitting in the Death Eater's face. He cursed and moved away, finally, muttering a quit 'finite incantatem' to release her from the silencing spell.

_I am going to die,_ she thought, scrambling backwards as he raised his wand once more. The small word left his mouth in a calm demeanor that sent ice down the back of Hermione's spine.

"Crucio"

And the rest was oblivion.

She tried to hold at least a single thread of her being conscious, but failed against the seemingly – endless inferno. There was too much pain for any thought, too many nails digging into her back and what she thought to be warm blood pouring from her side in rivers.

Somewhere, someone was screaming. It was a shrill, shattering noise that swept through the room.

In a torture, back breaking thought, Hermione realized that the scream was her own.

Memories flashed around her through the convulsions: Harry's arms around her during the Tri – Wizard Tournament. Her parents at the platform 9¾, sadness in their warm, brown eyes. Ron telling her her couldn't love her in the war. Draco Malfoy's cool gaze across the Great Hall, his lips moving to form a insult that declared her blood-status. Ginny's blood coating the shower stall of Grimmauld Place, still warm. Dead bodies, surrounding her. Dead bodies- everywhere.

The remnants of her so-called life left her faster than they appeared.

Surprising herself and now the masked figure – she snapped out of it.

Curse broken, Lucius Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and behind him, landing on the marble floor. As he dove for it, Hermione took the chance to summon her wand and whisper a spell. Her lips had moved of their own accord.

'Avada Kedavra'

Lucius Malfoy's dead body fell to the floor, wand rolling to a stop at her feet.

Nothing but satisfaction lingered on her mind.

With his life gone, the wards disappeared, along with Hermione.

Remorse had never been a necessary emotion. After the first kill, the rest just falls into place.

**Second chapter accomplished. **

**Thoughts? Ideas? Problems? Just PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can **

**I have dedicated this chapter to someone but, for personal reasons I do not want to say their name. **


End file.
